ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Terraspin
Terraspin is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra. Powers and Abilities He has the ability to shrink his head into his head, with an opening over the shell that serves as a veiwfinder, his fins becomes triangle and his legscombine into a similar triangular shape, he blows a powerful wind from his holes in its forward, also using his triangular shape arms as a propeller. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked ,his wind power will decrease.If he can't spin his arms and legs,his wind power will be decrease even further. Evolution Appearance Terraspin is an alien from the planet Aldabra. He is a green turtle-like alien with several holes in his shell who has the ability of flight, along with producing strong winds, by withdrawing his head and arranging his limbs like a fan. He also has large, flipper-like arms and small stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. His name is a combination of terrapin, which is a type of turtle and spin. On the home planet of his species the people are peaceful. Terraspin appears in Ben 10: Game Creator; you could play as him. The Ultimatrix scanned Galapagus (one of the aliens that Aggregor kidnapped from the Andromeda galaxy) in "Escape From Aggregor" and added his DNA. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the dark green spots on his shell are black. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse appearance. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Clown Catastrophe to fly away. He is used by Omniverse Ben in Ben Times Five to fly to the cinema. He is used by Evil Ben in Unexpected to fly away. In Quest to Conquer, he fights Vilgax. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He appears in Can't Investigate This, where he fights Fragium as Omnivoracious. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He is used by BTSO Ben in Ben Quest to fight Vilgax and Agreggor. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles terraspin reapears in ben 10:gigatrix chronicles and not much has changed from his ultimate alien appearance ﻿ but the most noteable differance is the holes in his chest. Ultimate Insanity He appears in The Idiot Dies Tonight to follow and battle Gremlix. John Smith 10 Terraspin appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. Appearances *Techadon Resistance (first appearance) *The Omnitrix (x2) *Azmuth (episode) *What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) *Highbreed Rising (x2) (last time accidental; selected alien was Big Chill) *Voided (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 (goes Ultimate) *Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Primus Again (used by Julie) (goes Ultimate) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) Galactic Battle *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (clone created by Animo) *Out of Luck *Distress *Metal John (episode) *Ultimate John (episode) (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Doctor in the House (used by Ultimate John) *Round Five Part 2 (goes Ultimate) *Queen and King *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) Phantom Watch *Dark Magic (first re-appearance) *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (Drone by Phantom) (goes Ultimate) *Army of Friends *True Colors (goes Ultimate) *When Heroes Collide Part 2 Gallery Category:Ben 10,000: Omni-War Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Flight aliens Category:Anagalactic Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:John Smith 10 Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:B10: Omni Category Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Geochelone Aerios